


Pregnant?

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is So Done, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Or at least that's what Castiel thinks it is, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Destiel and "I'm pregnant."</p>
<p>Dean was used to odd proclamations or statements coming from Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnant?

Dean was used to odd proclamations or statements coming from Castiel. Ever since the angel began to fall, every single newfound concept of humanity that Castiel learned was of utmost fascination. From the warmth of the bathwater to the intricate dance of the bees (right before one stung him, anyway, but that was a whole new concept for the seraph to grasp), Castiel had to comment his thoughts on _everything_ , be it a mere observation or a completely far-out theory.

Such as.

“Dean, I think I’m pregnant.”

Dean sucked in a gasp, and it would have been fine had he not been caught mid-swallow, water half-way down his throat. The end result was as disastrous as one would expect. Spluttering furiously, water dripping down his chin and drenching the front of his shirt and the coffee table before him, Dean hacked out cough after cough, pounding his heavy fist on his chest as he fought back the ferocious stinging in his throat.

Castiel just watched him, lightly startled but as stoic as he normally appeared, and opened up another chocolate bar.

“You—“ Dean cut off with another clearing cough. “Y-You think you’re _what_?!”

Castiel shrugged, cracking a small piece of chocolate from the bar. “I’m pregnant.”

Dean gaped at his angel, stunned with bewilderment. “Cas, you’re a _guy_! Well, in a guy vessel, but _still_ , you can’t _get_ pregnant; it’s a biological impossibility!”

Castiel hummed, tossing the piece of chocolate into his mouth. A thoughtful expression came across his face as he chewed, brows furrowed lightly. “I’ve been reading more anatomical literature since my fall, and many of them share that during pregnancy, females experience ‘cravings’ for certain sustenance. Many primarily hinted toward the large consumption of chocolate.”

Dean gestured helplessly toward the chocolate bar and at Castiel. “Yeah, Cas, _females_. You’re not a female.”

“Then what is wrong with me?” Castiel asked, head tilting curiously. “I’ve been requiring more and more nourishment, much more than I have ever experienced before.”

“That’s…” Dean huffed, a tiny smirk forming on his lips at the fond exasperation he felt toward this amazing, clueless angel. “That’s you becoming more human, Cas. It’s okay. You’re just getting… Your hunger is increasing the more human you become and that’s _normal_ , especially since you didn’t even _have_ an appetite before! A-And as for the chocolate, you just like it. Gabriel likes chocolate, he’s not going around thinking he’s pregnant!”

And wasn’t that just a pretty thought? Dean mentally shuddered at the image.

“Point is, Cas,” he said, bowing his head and rubbing the nape of his neck. “You’re not pregnant and there’s nothing wrong with you, okay?”

Castiel nodded in understanding. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean sighed deeply, his heartrate slowing down at last from the fright, and he grinned. “You’re welcome, Cas,” he said, leaning over and stamping a kiss to Castiel’s cheek before standing up. “Now c’mon. Hungry?”

“Extremely,” Castiel answered promptly as he stood, wrapping up the remainder of his chocolate bar and stuffing it in his coat pocket for later. Dean chuckled, shaking his head affectionately, and led Castiel toward the kitchen.


End file.
